Kyo x Tohru tickled whiskers
by VolknersGirl
Summary: My first Fruit basket story! Hope you like it. : Kyo x Tohru


Me: Hehe

**Me: Hehe! A small break from pokemon to fruits basket. This is a Tohru x Kyo fanfic. **

**Momiji: VolknersGirl doesn't own this at all. **

As Tohru sat down at her place at the dinner table she asked

"Why does everyone call you Kyokyo?"

"Say one word and you die rat!" Kyo answered without looking up from his meal. Yuki shrugged and returned to his own food. Shigure just laughed.

"Ms. Honda this meal is wonderful!" Yuki said.

"Yea…great." Kyo said grumpily.

"Thanks Yuki and…" she paused the whispered "Kyokyo."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Kyo yelled jumping up from his seat.

"N-nothing! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it just sort of…I'm really sorry Kyo!" Tohru stuttered.

"Calm down Kyo." Yuki said.

"You calm down bast-"

"Really Kyo I'm sorry please stop!" Tohru interrupted. Kyo sat down and they finished the meal in silence. After cleaning up and washing the dishes Tohru joined Kyo on the roof.

"Look about earlier I-I just wanted to see…um…I just…I'm really sorry Kyo." She apologized.

"It's fine." Kyo answered turning away.

"Huh?"

"It's fine. If you call me…call me that." He swung back around "BUT ONLY IF THAT DAMN RAT ISN'T AROUND!"

"Ok deal. But Kyo?"

"hm?"

"Why don't you want anyone else to? Why only me?"

"Huh?!" he asked. "Oh! Well…it's just…the way you uh…say it is…YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T CALL ME IT!" then he turned away again.

"Oh1 I'm really sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything! Did I? It's ok if you don't want to tell me!" she gushed like a waterfall then paused. "Kyokyo." She whispered. Kyo turned in surprise.

"Oh, I don't care. Just remember the rules!" was his reply.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki called and startled, Tohru slipped.

"Tohru!" Kyo called lunging to help her. The minute he wrapped his arms around her POOF! They landed with a hard THUD, on the ground.

"Oh Kyo! I'm so sorry I should have paid more attention1 It's just that Yuki startled me and-and…I'm so sorry!" she said and scooped up the orange cat.

"Damn you rat." Kyo said.

"It's your own fault for being up there in the first place stupid cat!" Yuki replied and smiled at Tohru. "Are you alright Ms. Honda?"

"Oh yes I'm fine! Are you alright Kyo?" she smiled.

The cat drummed his fingers on her arm and held up his head with the other paw.

"Yes I'm fine, no put me down so I can transform soon!" he replied bitterly.

"Oops! Sorry!" she placed the cat gently on the ground.

"AND STOP APOLOGIZING!" he yelled.

"Oops! I'm sorry, oops! Sorry again! Oops!" the boys sweat dropped as Tohru stuttered. Kyo's tail twitched and he stood close behind her, his paw touching her shoe and his tail brushed her leg. Then out of nowhere he transformed back into a human.

"Ah!" Tohru screeched and hid behind Yuki.

"Kyo what did you do?!" Yuki demanded.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!" he replied hotly.

"Idiot, get it yourself!" Yuki answered. Kyo smirked a little and buckled his belt back on.

"Fine." He said and moved towards Tohru.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Getting my shirt." Kyo answered.

"Ah!" Tohru jumped as Kyo's back brushed against her arm. "Here! I'm really sorry! Oops I said it again didn't I! I'm really sorry Kyo!" Tohru said and handed him the shirt she had been hugging without notice. Kyo took the shirt and smelled it.

"Great, now it smells like some girly soap." He muttered and slipped it on as his cat ears twitched in annoyance.

"Oops! Do you want me to wash it for you?" Tohru offered.

"No." was his only reply as he walked away. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Wait Kyo!" Tohru called running after him. Thinking the footsteps were Yuki's Kyo swung a branch barely missing Tohru's head. It caught her arm instead and she fell onto the ground.

"Kyo you IDIOT!" Yuki called and ran to Tohru. Kyo beat him to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine!" Tohru forced a smile as the pain hardened.

"No you're not! Come on let's go back to the house." Yuki said pushing Kyo out of the way and offering Tohru his hand.

"Huh? Won't you transform if a girl touches you?" she asked confused.

"No, only a hug or some other major contact." Yuki smiled.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" Yuki asked when they reached the house.

"NOT ON YOUR ORDERS!" Kyo blazed.

"It's ok Kyo. I understand…I think." Tohru said. Kyo turned away and muttered something about getting milk. After Yuki wrapped her arm and excused himself, Tohru walked into the kitchen. Kyo was sitting on the ground staring at an untouched milk carton and his black, school shirt. He had changed into a regular black top with a sweatshirt and kaki, cargo pants.

"Um Kyo? Is everything alright?" she asked sweat dropping a little. Kyo stood.

"Hug me." He mumbled.

"Huh?! But won't you-"

"HUG ME! I SAID HUG ME DAMNIT!" he yelled.

"But Kyo!"

"I need to transform for something! Just do it already!"

"uh…" not sure how to react Tohru just stared. Kyo advanced and wrapped his arms around her. They waited. Nothing happened.

"mky? Arntou ange?" Tohru asked muffled by Kyo's shirt.

"What?" he asked pushing her to arms length by the shoulders.

"I said 'weren't you supposed to change?' "

Ugh…_yea!_" he said irritated.

"It didn't work."

Kyo sweat dropped. "I know!" he replied hotly cat ears twitching again.

"But why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he cried.

"Oops! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad and annoy you. Oops! I'm sorry for saying sorry again, you told me not to and after all you have done for me I-"

"STOP BABBLING! If you're going to say something, say it. Don't let people tell you what to say or not to say. Now say it or not"

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Fine. Help me figure out why it didn't work then!" he said and began pacing.

"Well…we could try it again." Tohru suggested quietly. Kyo froze. _Huh? She actually __wants __to hug me again?! _He thought.

"Well…ok…" he replied and moved towards her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and they waited. **. . .** Nothing happened.

"AGAIN DAMNIT!" Kyo yelled letting go. Tohru began sobbing and fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry! It must be something I'm doing wrong. I'm really sorry Kyo." He dropped down next to her.

"It's not your fault." He mumbled. He gave her a comforting hug. She just clung and sobbed for a few seconds then POOF!

"Oh great, now it works!" Kyo said irritated.

"Awww! You are so cute when you transform1 I just love the cat of the Zodiac!" she said and scooped him into her arms. "Well if you are transformed then that means…" she leaned over and gave the cat a small kiss on the cheek. Then POOF! (again!)

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she said and turned away from him. When Kyo had all his cloths on again he mumbled

"I'm sorry for having your skirt fly up last time. I didn't mean to and I only his behind you so Yuki wouldn't kick me."

"Oh…"

…

…

…

…

"Oh and you did tickle my whiskers a little." Kyo blushed lightly.

"How?" Yuki asked entering the kitchen.

Tohru and Kyo flew to their feet.

"It's none of your business is it rat boy?!" he shot as Yuki grabbed something off the counter.

"Fine, but Shigure won't let it go that easily." Yuki said and left the room.

(at dinner)

"Kyo got his whiskers tickled! Kyo got his whiskers tickled!" Shigure sang.

"Shut up I did not!" Kyo cried.

"Did too, I heard you tell Ms. Honda so." Yuki said in his usual calm manner.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT! COME AND FIGHT YOU DAMNED RAT!" Kyo burst from his seat.

"You really are a stupid cat." Yuki replied.

"Kyokyo, that's no reason to get mad! Getting your whiskers tickled by a girl is a good thing." Shigure said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND IT WASN'T HER EITHER!" he said pointing at Tohru. "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Kyo yelled and left the room.

"Kyo wait!" Tohru called. Kyo stepped back in the doorway.

"NO! Stay away from me! Every time I hear you say those two DAMN words I turn into a cat! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TOHRU!" He yelled and slammed the door.

"KYO!" Yuki called. "I'm sorry if he upset you Ms. Honda."

"No…he's right. Every time I open my big mouth I do or say something wrong. I'm sorry Yuki…" she said and stood as tears began to fall. She ran to her room and grabbed her 'mother' and took it outside. She sat on the ground placing the picture on a rock, and began to sob, not noticing Kyo on the roof because her back was turned.

"Oh Mom! I can't do anything right!" she sobbed. "Kyo really hates me now. All I wanted was to be his friend…" she paused. Kyo snapped his attention to her words and strained his cat ears to hear her next phrase. "I wanted to be his friend…and maybe even more…but that whole chance is gone…I blew it." She continued to sob against the rock clutching her mother's picture tightly. Slowly, Tohru began to fall asleep, and Kyo jumped off the roof. He walked over and placed his sweatshirt over the shivering girl's body, then turned away. When she looked back for him, he was on the roof facing away from her. _Oh No! He heard everything I said. But…I'm ok…with that. I want Kyo to know how much I care about him, and Yuki and Shigure. I want to be his friend. _Tohru though and pulled the sweatshirt closer. She inhaled his cat like scent, and then whispered "Thank you Kyokyo." His cat ears twitched in her direction, but other than that he showed no other signs of having heard her. Tohru smiled, for she knew had heard her. Then pulling the sweatshirt even closer she fell asleep.


End file.
